The present invention relates to a method of determining the transverse acceleration of a vehicle, in particular as an input quantity for an electronic vehicle control system, e.g., for an anti-lock system (ABS), a traction slip control system (TCS), an electronic control system for brake force distribution (EBV), an active suspension control system or a driving stability control system (DSC).
It is easily comprehensible that in some situations the control quality may be improved considerably by taking the transverse acceleration into account in the calculation of the control quantities. A dangerous situation in terms of driving stability may be determined prematurely from the transverse acceleration. Cornering and the direction of cornering can also be seen at once in the transverse acceleration. Some control systems, such as driving stability control systems, are unable to function without a measurement of transverse accelerations.
Further, the knowledge of the instantaneous transverse acceleration permits monitoring other components and sensors of a control system. For example, the function of a separate transverse acceleration transducer or a steering angle emitter may be checked by the calculated transverse acceleration. If the control system determines and takes into account the different rolling circumferences of the individual wheels by correction factors, measuring the transverse acceleration permits monitoring the determination of the correction factors.